The Sapphire in the Blaze
by blaze534master
Summary: A Vaporeon, who left her old pack, joins a new forest filled with all types of Eevees. The forest is guarded by a large male Flareon, join us in discovering if anything will happen between these two. Collab with Jolteon of flames
1. Chapter 1

"Even the most powerful and ferocious flames, have a gentle, kind, and life giving side" Quote from the Phoenix King.

I was the runt of the litter, abandoned by my parents when I was still small, I had to fend for myself. Survival of the fittest never seemed so cruel, or true. My only saving grace was finding a Firestone when I was still young, I was able to get stronger faster with that stone. I still have no idea where it came from though, and i'm sure it was the only reason why i'm still alive today.

You must be wondering what I am right? Well, i'm a very large Flareon, I have a clawed scar over my right eye from a fight with a Blastoise. I barely escaped with my life on that one, but I made it out alive. Right now I live in a forest cave, all the other Eeveelutions that live here call me King. It might have something to do with me being the biggest and strongest Eevee living in the forest, I also protect everyone when they're in trouble. Though even with all that, I scare quite a few of them away. I have yet to get a mate, but that's fine for now. I really don't need one, i'm okay with being alone, in fact I rather prefer being alone.

That way, I can't hurt anyone other than myself...

*Somewhere outside the Eevee forest*

Hi! My name is Sapphire! I'm a Vaporeon who just loves exploring and making new friends! HAHHAAAA! I left my old den a while back an now i'm looking for a new place to stay. The reason I left was because I was the most sought after girl in the pack, now most would see that as a blessing getting to get to choose from any male, but all they wanted me for is my body. You see, i'm a bit bigger than other Vaporeons, so naturally males wanted me so they could get bigger healthy pups.

I didn't like the idea of being used just for that, so I said bye to my parents and little sister and left. Right now I'm headed towards a place that I've heard houses a whole pack of Eeveelutions of all kinds! Hopefully they let me move in. And also hopefully I can find a mate that doesn't just want me for my body. I heard a loud boom above me, I looked up and saw that it was starting to storm up a bit.

"Oh, better find a place to stay for the night, but where?" I swiftened my pace to look for a place to stay. I finally found one just as heavy rain was beginning to pour down onto me. I have no problem with water but when it's cold and chilly rain then that's where I draw the line.

It was a large cave, and it was rather warm inside too. It looked as if other pokemon had stayed in here before me, that was fine as long as no one else was going to be in here with me. I walked in deeper and found a bed made of grasses and some bushes, I tapped it a few times before finding that it was good enough for me to sleep in.  
I lied down on the surprisingly comfy bed and drifted off to sleep from the pitter pat of rain falling.

*King*

Another day another bundle of Oran berries, I thought with a smile. I had gone to help a mother of six out in taking care of her pups, she was one of the only Eevees that weren't scared of name was Crystal and she was a Glaceon. We got along quite well, I don't think her mate likes me quite much though. His name is shard and hes a Jolteon.  
I swear that guy thinks i'm going to take her from him just because i'm bigger. But i'm not like that in the least, back to the point though. Crystal gave me a few Oran berries as thanks for watching them, she put them and tied them in a small basket made of large leaves. Shes cool like that, get it? cool. Anyway it was raining pretty hard and my fur was soaking wet.

I didn't care though, I trained myself hard against my weaknesses so water affects me as much as wind does. I wasn't far from my cave now, I was looking forward to a night of good sleep. It's not often I get to relax around here, but when I do I jump at the chance. I entered my cave and walked off to the right where I store food and other necessities such as medicinal herbs and such.

I dropped off the berries and walked to the very back of the cave, where my bed was. When I got there though I was met with a big surprise. A female Vaporeon was curled up and sleeping in my bed, she wasn't from around here because I knew everyone's scent. She must have been a traveler looking for some respite. I didn't care much though, my bed was big enough for both of us. I scooted her over to the side a bit before plopping myself right next to her and drifting off to sleep.  
I woke up early in the morning and stretched, the Vaporeon girl was still there. Today was training day, but I didn't want to have her wandering around lost. So I went and got a couple of berries for her to eat and I left towards the opening of my cave, waiting for her to wake up.

*Sapphire*

I let out a huge yawn and stretched a bit. I had such a great sleep last night, whoever made this bed sure did know what they were doing. I looked around before noticing two ripe Pecha berries resting on the bed. "Well that's odd" I said but ate them anyway since I was hungry. They were very sweet and they filled me up very quickly. I stretched once more and headed for the exit of the cave. Once there I saw a surprising sight, a very large Flareon was sitting at the entrance looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Uh.. hi?" He turned around. I saw a scar over his right eye, it was three claw marks.

"Oh, hey. Found you sleeping in my cave, but you were a traveler so I didn't really mind" he said.

"OH! I'm so sorry I thought it was abandoned!" I said embarrassed a bit.

"It's no problem, you were just trying to find a place to sleep, I didn't mind sharing my bed" I blushed brightly when he said that.

"Y-you slept w-with me?" He nodded. I didn't know how to respond to that so I remained quiet, my blush growing and spreading.

"Anyway, i'll lead you to the pack, i'm sure they'll find you some place to stay if your going to move in" he said walking deeper into the forest. With nothing better to do I followed him. He seemed nice and he was really big, he was just a little bigger than me. It was actually rather attractive for a male to be bigger than me instead of the other way around.

It was a nice day, surprisingly, the sky was nice and clear with not a single cloud in the sky. The further we went the more glimpses I caught of other pokemon. I nearly jumped when I heard a loud high pitched voice in front of me, then I heard the Flareon start laughing. I looked over his shoulder and saw two Eevee pups playing with his large paws.

"Hey little guys!" I hear him say. The pups laughed as they tackled and bit onto his large paws. "What are you two doing here? Won't your mom worry?"

"No, she and daddy are spending some time together" A small female voice said.

"Yeah! They said to go find a place to play for a bit!" he chuckled.

"Well let's give them some time alone, hey why don't you help me show her around?" They noticed me for the first time and instantly they were all over me. They kept asking what my name was were I was from and, embarrassingly enough, they asked if I liked the Flareon.

"I uh..." I was saved by the Flareon. He grabbed both of them and pulled them off me.

"Kids leave her alone, though I would love to hear your name miss"

"Oh, um my name is Sapphire, yours?" I asked.

"Blaze, though everyone around here calls me king" he said continuing down the path with the pups. "So Sapphire what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, well most of the males back at my old pack only wanted me for my size to give them strong pups"

"Hm... what about your family? Didn't they want you to stay?"

"Yeah... but they agreed that I should be happy in my life. So they supported my decision in leaving" We started to see Eeveelutions walking out of their dens greeting others in a cheerful manner.

"You'll like it here, everyone knows each other and everyone is really nice" he said smiling. He seems really nice, I thought.

"So what do you do around here?" I asked. Just then fire sparked and engulfed a nearby tree. A large Houndoom jumped through the burning and snarled at us. The Eevee pups squeaked in fear. I backed up quickly pushing the pups behind me instinctively, I was surprised when Blaze didn't move.

"This is what I do" he said with a wink and a smile. Suddenly he growled and tackled the large dog. Blaze's body was engulfed in electricity instead of fire. To my very big surprise he was throwing the Houndoom around like it was nothing. After he was tackled the Houndoom quickly got up and shot a poison ball at him, it really didn't slow him down. Getting closer again, Blaze used something that looked very much like super power, It howled and whimpered in pain with every hit that Blaze had landed on it. Blaze knew so many attacks that I didn't expect a Flareon to know, he was using water ground fighting and electric type type attacks.

"Okay okay I give!" the Houndoom cried while being pinned by him.

"Good! Now get out of here!" Blaze shouted. The Houndoom got up and hobbled away quickly, leaving the forest as quickly as it came. "Enjoy the show?" he asked after the Houndoom left.

"Uh... I guess so... how did you learn all those attacks?" I asked confused.

"A lot of practice, quite a few head bashings, and some nice people"

"Oh, so you protect people here?"

"Yep, it's a living, get a place to stay and they give me food for free. It's funny because I never thought I would be doing this when I came here" The Eevees ran over to him again and started fawning all over him, saying how much they wanted to grow up like him.

"Aww... that's so cute!" I said going over and rubbing their soft fluffy heads.

"Yeah, they grow on you after a while. Come on, i'm sure she's gonna be here any minute now from the commotion I caused"

"Who's she?" I asked before I heard a loud voice shout out behind me.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I turned around and saw a petite Glaceon walking towards us.

"Sup little girl?" he said nonchalantly.

"YOU! Why is it you always almost burn down the forest whenever you fight? Your here to protect everyone, NOT burn down the FOREST!" she shouted getting up in his face. I couldn't help but giggle, she was half his size. That might have been a mistake though because she turned toward me with rage in her eyes.

"And who are you?!"

"I-i'm Sapphire, ma'm" I said shakily.

"Shard she's new here calm down" Blaze said placing a large paw on Shards shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later! But she's more important right now, follow me if you will Sapphire. I'm guessing you'll be staying here so we need to find you a place to stay. We needed another Vaporeon around here anyway, it'll help douse the flames of this idiot" she said gesturing to Blaze.

"Love you too," he said with a smile "and Sapphire, if you want to talk more, you know where I stay, i'll see you later" before I could respond he was out of my sight from a few Eeveelutions crowding him, which is weird because he's bigger than them.

*King*

Well that was fun, but it seems my action may be over for today.

"Oh, King~!" ...spoke too soon.

"What do you want this time Jasmine?" I asked turning to the Luxray who's been a good friend ever since I moved here. She was a little bigger than me, but I didn't really care. She motioned her head towards the place where we always meet up. I sighed and rolled my eyes but followed her through the bush.

"Oh i'm sure you can guess" she said waving her tail at me playfully.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She pouted but smiled at me.

"Come on King, it's been a week since the last time" she said circling me.

"Look i'm not in the mood right now, besides don't you have something to do today?"

"Nope! That's why i'm here, now come on! PLEASE!" she said looking at my with huge eyes. I sighed but figured this was the only way she would stop bugging me about this.

"Fine, i'm going to make this quick though" I said.

"YAY! Thanks King" she said turning around and raising her tail up revealing her already wet arousal to me.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" I asked while mounting her.

"For a good while" I shook my head but prodded her entrance with my hardening cock. Another bonus that comes from being big is that your pride gets bigger too. This girl loves me for that. I slowly entered her pussy once my cock was fully erect. I gained a few moans of pleasure when I was halfway.

"Your a total slut for me you know that?" I said shoving the other half all the way in making her gasp in pain and pleasure.

"J-just a little bit, oooh~ keep going big boy" She said lustily. I slowly pulled out moaning from the feeling of her walls contracting over my cock, once I was almost all the way out I slammed myself back in. I repeated this process until I got tired of it.

"H-harder pl-please" I grabbed her around the waist and started putting more force and speed into my thrusts. Now I will never admit this to her but I absolutely love her pussy, it's so tight and fits around me perfectly. I was grunting in pleasure every time I hilted myself in her dripping pussy, I started to speed up even more once I felt my knot begin to swell up.

"Get ready" I growled out.

"Y-yes! Cum in meee!" she moaned out. With one last strong thrust I forced my knot inside and released my cum inside of her. I moaned in bliss as her walls spasmed around my cock from her own orgasm. After I finished cumming in her, I pulled out of her pussy. I was still erect though so I had a plan.

"T-thanks King, I needed that" she said trying to get up. I pushed her back down though. "W-what are you doing?" she asked sounding scared.

"Nothing, just going to experiment a little. Why? You scared?" I said teasingly. I lined up my cock to the entrance just below her tail.

"W-wait not there!" I ignored her. She always comes to me for sex, it's only fair I get to use her body too. I slowly slid myself in, her body clenched up and she started letting out electricity. It just made me feel better. I'm not mean though, so once I was fully inside her, I waited for her to adjust.

"Let me know when your ready" I said slowly rocking my hips back and forth. After a few seconds she nodded. I slowly pulled out and slowly forced myself back in, I moaned from the tightness, it was complete heaven for me.

"I-i never noticed how big you were until now" she panted out. I smiled and started to slowly pick up speed in my thrusts. She moaned louder every time my knot made contact with her entrance. I wasn't going to last as long as usual, so I decided to just go fast and cum hard. I repositioned myself before slamming as much of my cock into her as her tight ass would allow.

"Get ready, i'm gonna go in hard!" I growled out. She couldn't respond, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she was a moaning mess. I just went harder and harder moaning with every convulsion her walls made, and there were a lot of them. I was almost there, almost to that glorious feeling of climax. But I couldn't do it if I couldn't fit my knot in. With renewed strength and vigor I shoved in harder slowly spreading her ass more to let my knot inside.

I felt Jasmine climax underneath me, with one last push I moaned loudly and joined her in the bliss. I had managed to fit my entire knot in her asshole and was currently cumming streams into her. After I finished, I pulled out and walked over to her mouth so she could suck me clean, which she happily did. The feeling of her tongue over my cock made me cum again though. She happily swallowed it all though. So it was a win win I suppose.

"Thanks, whew. That one made me tired, see you in another week!" she said winking before walking stiffly away, my cum slowly dripping from both entrances. I just shook my head and headed back to my cave for a quick nap.

Well there you go! This is my first collab story with the Author known as Jolteon of flames, Go check her out, she's really nice and might not bite your dick off if you say something mean. HAHAHAAAAA, nah but seriously, me and her are going to be working on this but I have no idea how this is going to go down, if you want oc's in here just tell me or here, they can be any type of Eeveelution, just tell us which and they're name and i'll try to put them in.

Anyways have fun

KING OUT! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Even the most powerful and ferocious flames, have a gentle, kind, and life giving side" Quote from the Phoenix King.

"Sapphire i'm going to leave you here with Trixie while I go do some other work around here. Trixie show here around here while I'm gone okay? She can help you with anything you may need"

"Alright Blaze, i'll see you later when you come back to take the kids!" Trixie was a Sylveon, a little smaller than most. She seemed like an honest person, a little shy though.

"So Trixie what are you going to have me do? Am I going to help you with the little ones?" I asked Trixie.

"Oh no, they don't take kindly to new faces, once they see you around more i'm sure you can help me with them" she said smiling.

"Oh, then what am I to do?" I asked.

"I need you to head into the village and get me as many berries as that bag over there can carry. Go to the middle of the trading area and you should see an old looking Leafeon, he should give you all you need at just the mention of my name"

"Alright then, i'll see you in a bit then Trixie!" I said picking up the basket in my mouth. She smiled then headed back into the large den made out of a huge fallen tree. She seems nice, I hope the kids warm up to me soon. I smiled around the basket as I walked through into the trading area.

There were multiple types of Eeveelutions all around in either logs or little huts made of woven grass reeds. They were trading meats and berries for other things, the occasional thing from humans were going around too. I had made it to the middle so I began looking for an older Leafeon. I finally found him in a hut made out of a mix human metals and reeds.

"Hi! Trixie sent me here to get snacks for the little ones. She said you would give me enough to fill this basket here" I said nudging the basket with my paw.

"Ah, yes Trixie. I have all she should need in the back but i've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I moved here yesterday. Shard set me up with a little hut farther in the village" He piled in a whole bunch of different berries into the basket. The kids will love these! I thought happily.

"Give my regards to Trixie!" he called as I left. I nodded and headed back towards Trixie and the young ones. I was practically skipping my way over to the den, but then I started hearing a few loud booms coming from there, so I started to speed up. To my immediate worry I saw Trixie with fifteen cubs behind her with a Gabite and a human in front of her. I dropped the basket and immediately ran to her side.

"Alright! A Vaporeon too! Gabite us dragon claw!" the dragon roared and it's two claws began glowing a dark blue color. It rushed towards us and I prepared an ice beam in my mouth. I never got to fire it though because Trixie jumped in front of me and shot a Moonblast straight at the Gabite, sending it flying away and landing heavily on it's back.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted using hyper voice.

"Gabite return! Alright then let's try, Aggron!" The massive steel type made a loud metallic ringing roar as it heavily landed on the ground.

"I'll be next to useless against that" Trixie said shrinking away, her bravado fading.

"Don't worry. I'll take care f it from here okay?" I said smiling at her. She nodded and shifted so she was in front of the kids.

"Aggron, MEGA!" suddenly the Aggron was covered in a purple shell, after a few seconds the shell broke apart to an even bigger, more... metally? Aggron. "Now use giga impact!" I barely dodged out of the way as its large body whizzed past me. I charged an ice beam and shot it right at him. It collided with him and froze his large feet to the ground.

I stored up a large amount of water in my mouth and shot a hydro pump directly at it. Fortunately for me it was unable to get out of the way, though i'm sure that was the least of its worries as it was blasted out by my hydro pump.

"Aggron earthquake!" It slowly got up and jumped, crashing into the ground with all it's weight. My body was slammed into the ground and I was sent flying into the air. "NOW! Light cannon!" I turned and saw a beam of light heading right for me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to move out of the way in time so I closed my eyes and braced myself. The impact never happened though, and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was lying on the ground.

"Your welcome!" I heard Trixie call. I had no idea what she had done but I didn't care as long as I want hit.

"Thanks Trixie!" I shouted while getting back to my feet and facing my opponent. Before either of us could make a move a fire blast came out from the tree line and hit the Aggron full on.

"AGGRON!" The human shouted. From the treeline King had burst forth, skidding in front of me and the Aggron.

"You okay?" he asked.

"We're fine!" Trixie called.

"What about you Sapphire?"

"I'm good, you got this?" he nodded and face the Aggron.

"I'll give you one chance, back off or get wrecked!" The Aggron roared back and charged at King. His body glowed white and became shinier, King didn't move however and his body burst into flames. They rushed towards each other, King faster than the Aggron (Obviously), they both kept going until they collided with each other. King was able to push back the Aggron due to the type advantage he held but the Aggron was still trying to push back.

The weight of their bodies clashing together made the ground start to shake. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of fear that King would get hurt. Is that weird?

"FIRE BLAST!" at the range that he was at, they were both blasted in opposite directions from the force of kings Fire blast. The force also sent up a huge cloud of dirt and dust.

"BLAZE!" I heard Trixie cry.

"I'm fine! Go get out of here!" the dust cloud began to lite up red and the ground shook. I wanted to help but I knew he would be able to handle himself, so I turned and ran over towards Trixie and the pups.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said helping her herd the little ones away. I could still hear the battle going on but I didn't look back, all I was focused on was getting the pups out.

"We need to get them into the forest, the others will help us protect them!" Trixie led me towards were I was first introduced. Almost instantly we were swarmed by other Eevees asking what went wrong.

"A human trainer came and tried to capture us, King is back there fighting against an Aggron" I said pointing in the direction of the den.

"That idiot! Is he really going to take it on by himself!? You come with me!" Shard pulled me along with a Jolteon and another Flareon and we headed over back to the den area. But before we could even start heading int that direction we were stopped by a giant quake, we looked in the direction of the den and saw a giant cloud of smoke coming from there.

"Shard let's move now!" the Jolteon said sprinting towards the den. We ran after him. I was really worried now too. By the time we had got there, there was no longer any soft plush grass. It had all been burned and the ground was lifted in all sorts of directions. Somehow though, the den was completely safe and untouched. King was lying at the entrance, a small pool of blood was underneath him.

"King!" I cried rushing over towards him. He looked up at me and smiled shakily.

"Hey Sapphire, how'd it go with Trixie and the pups? Did they all get out?" he asked.

"Y-yes we got them all out safely"

"G-good..." his head hit the only patch of grass left and he stopped moving.

"K-king!?" I cried.

"Out of the way!" I was pushed aside by shard who immediately went to check on him. After a few painstaking moments Shard looked at me with a somewhat relieved smile. "He's fine, just passed out is all. He also may have a broken leg but the blood isn't all his so he'll pull through" I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, what do you think happened to the human?" I asked.

"Probably ran back screaming, sure seems like he didn't go easy" the Flareon said while carefully lifting King onto his shoulders with the help of the Jolteon.

"Seems as though she won't be back too" Shard began walking back to where we had left Trixie.

"I'm going to have to get a few Leafeons out here to help clean up this mess" she let out a heavy sigh.

"At least he was able to protect the den" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes there is that I suppose, don't tell him this or i'll kill you but i'm glad he's okay" she said with a barely noticeable smile. Once we had Arrived the Jolteon and Flareon had carried King somewhere deeper into the forest, probably to a healer. Trixie had me help in taking the pups to their parents because there wasn't a place to fully care for them now until the den was cleaned up. Trixie gave me a small basket of sweet berries before I left.

"Thanks for the help Sapphire, I just wish your first day hadn't gone like this" she said sadly.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" I asked gratefully taking the basket.

"Around maybe four or five times a month, you get used to it I suppose" she said with a small smile. I started laughing a little, how does such a cute little Sylveon go through this kind of thing five times a month?

"Thanks for saving me from that Aggron, i'll see you tomorrow I guess" I said taking the basket with me.

*King*

"OW! Watch it with that thing!" I said growling at Moon, one of our healers.

"Don't be such a baby, you just fought an Aggron this shouldn't hurt at all" he said while stabbing me with a giant fucking needle.

"AGH! Help i'm being brutally slaughtered!" I cried. His mate Psy, an Espeon, Giggled a bit.

"You know for being able to fight like that i'm surprised your scared of a little needle" he said biting and cutting the excess string.

"Psh, little my ass" I had a broken arm and the skin had split from almost the entire length. So not only did I have to wear a stupid splint but I needed to have my arm stitched up too.

"You'll be fine in around a weeks time" Psy said popping a loli in my mouth with her psychic powers. The ONLY reason why I didn't spit it out was because it was grape flavored.

'Thanks' I thought and slowly began to limp out. It took me a lot longer than I would have liked to get back to my cave. And once I was there I immediately plopped down on my bed and Knocked the fuck out.

Next morning

"King?" I opened my eyes to see Sapphire sitting in front of me. Curse the creation of morning wood.

"Hey" I said not moving.

"How are you doing? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, I won't be able to move properly for about a week though"

"Well i'm glad your okay, what happened with the Aggron? I didn't think you would get this hurt"

"It wasn't just an Aggron, she sent out a Feraligator after, I'm actually surprised I won that fight" I laughed a bit at my luck.

"Do you need any help?" I do but I don'y know you enough to shove my cock down your throat, nor will I need it in like a minute.

"No not right now, I just wanna rest for a little while more alright?"

"Yeah okay, i'll see you later. I'm going to help out Trixie again, she needs my help with the pups in her temporary den"

"Tell her hi for me alright?" I called after her as she started to leave.

"I will!" once she left I shifted about, my hard still there unfortunately.

"Heyyy~!" Oh great.

"What is it now Jasmine?"

"Oh I heard you got hurt, so I thought it would be nice of me to keep you company here. You should really try and make more friends" she said lying in my bed with me.

"I have friends, just not all that many" I said shifting again so I was lying on top of my hard on.

"Here think you might need this" she dropped, what smelled like, a piece of Magikarp in front of me.

"Thanks" I said devouring it quite quickly.

"What is it with you and meat anyway? Every chance you get you'll eat a Boufalants weight in meat"

"Well what can I say, I like the taste, and if memory serves so do you" she seemed confused until I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you jerk" she said smacking my back lag with her tail.

"Can you deny it?" I asked.

"Honestly no because I enjoy being around you and we give and take with each other so there is no reason for me not to like you" she said licking my ear. I felt my member twitch.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about me" I was honestly surprised about how deep her feelings for me went.

"I do, i've known you for quite some time and our nights together have been quite meaningful to me. Though i'm not sure how you felt about them" she snuggled in closer to me and remained silent for quite some time. I couldn't speak, I honestly thought our nights together was a mutual friend with benefits thing, but I couldn't tell her that. after a while though I began to feel even more tired, I snuggled back into the warmth that was jasmine, and fell asleep.

My god I am so sorry for how long this took for me to get out and I know it's a little shorter than the others but I hope it satisfies you. A Really big sorry for Jolteon of flames because I promised her that I would get this out last saturday but I was unable to do so. Even now it's not even saturday it's sunday which sucks cause I wanted it out yesterday...

To one of my readers there you go I put in Trixie for you and I hope I got her down how you wanted if not i'm sorry and I will try a little harder to get her personality right, like before if you want some Eeveelutions in this story send either me or Jolteon of flames a review giving their description. Till next time (Hopefully it's out sooner) Guyz!

Anyways have fun

KING OUT! XD


End file.
